scrotationsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Prophecy of Scrotations
The first song was called "Sexy sister". It featured a female robotic voice that was later found out to be Robo Dawg In the time of the first album R-Dawgs song quality was very low. This was because Robo Dawg was sapping the mental link he had between the other members of scrotations. The reason he did this was because Robo dawg wanted to become R-Dawg and to fully become him he needed to gain every trait he had, including the link. Due to this, R-dawgs song quality became distorted in corrupted. An example would be cherry berry or linguine swagger. In time, The link had been completely sapped, it was then when robo dawg struck. R-Dawg had been sent off to chinese rehab for a serious drug problem. The lack of the link had given R-Dawg an ungodly amount of stress which he solved with crack. Knowing this might erode the link, big bubba shipped him off to china to be fully rehabilitated. In this time, Robo dawg had gathered the components necessary for the ritual which would let him become R-Dawg fully. He had come in possession of a Human soul, Nutella, 3 gold chains, fried chicken, a grill, and now he would soon have R-Dawg himself. First he went to the rehab center that R-Dawg was residing in and told the owners and employees that there was discount sushimi downtown. They dispersed in a timely manner, leaving only R-Dawg, Robo-Dawg and Two asian men named Chang and Cheng in the building. Chinese rehab really messed R-Dawg up, as they were extra hard on him for being one of "the round eyes." Robo dawg beat R-Dawg into submission with a bucket of knockoff kfc and dragged him back to his crib. Soon after they arrived Robo Dawg Put R-Dawgs sleeping body on the grill and started the ritual. He smeared nuttella on his face, and r-dawgs. He brandished R-dawg with golden chains and fried chicken then put the human soul into himself, and before it dispersed in his robot body, he linked it to r-dawgs soul. Once inside, Robo-Dawg noticed new traits in R-Dawg from Chinese rehab. Anxiety, stress, depression, and... Tumblr... Robo-Dawg decided to manifest these new traits to gain more control over R-Dawg. Little did Robo-Dawg know, these were powerful traits. Within a few seconds, these three traits grew much more powerful than Robo-Dawg, and took him over. Robo-Dawg woke up with a crippling headache. He also couldn't see well, and knew math. He had turned Chinese. He noticed R-Dawg was in his head, but just thought he was his head-mate. Robo-Dawg still had all his old memories, though they were edited by Tumblr. He knew he needed to go against Scrotations. He changed his name to R-Dragon, and recruited Chang and Cheng who just needed an excuse to get out of rehab. This is how Scrotations Eastside started. He grabbed a clone he had made of R-Dawg in previous years and sent him to the USA. Hoping they would believe it was really R-Dawg. Back at the hood though, Big bubba and manchowdah's minds were deteriorating do to the missing piece of the link. Their minds were fragmented due to the loss of R-Dawg. The had clone arrived earlier, but since the newly born "R-Dragon" hadn't taught his clone how to eat, he choked on KFC and died. They continued scrotations, but you could noticeably see their downfall. After the funeral service for R-Dawg, They started their second album "Skibbity Dippity Flibbity". The album was almost exclusively about R-Dawg and love, they were trying to repair the link by rapping as if R-Dawg never died. Though This obviously didn't work. In their third album, they started worshiping Kernal sanders, the man who invented the KFC that R-dawg choked on, out of spite for his death. In this album They delved further into the depths of depravity. It was an angsty album, where they questioned their beliefs and turned back on old decisions, a few examples being JK full homo, I hate popeyes and Fried chicken vs watermelon. They made disgustingly sexual songs like feel you deep and Steamy Affair. They were still actively looking for a replacement for their fallen nigga though. They made a twitter and a steam group to try and find a new rapper that could be linked to them, restoring their minds. They thought they had found a scrote worthy enough to be the one to help. His name was Ross but even ross bailed when he heard their next album. Looking into it, this was only a precursor to the worst of it. In their fourth album they hit rock bottom. They made multiple songs heavily based on incest (Incest is the best and incestables) and they blamed their misfortunes on "Scrotahaters" their arrogance peaked in "we are living gods" and Big bubba even threatened to kill a woman who refused to be his bitch. But the saddest part is, they invited a man named Cleetus to scrotations hoping to link him later on. They were so deranged at this point that they didn't notice that he was an obvious redneck who wished death to all negros. After Cleetus' first song, Redneck Rumble. He carried out his plan and him and his half brother Clarence shot Manchowdah and drove Big Bubba to suicide. Since the link was broken, It took longer than normal for them to be resurrected, and their spirits took longer to be regenerated. In this time, Cleetus, Clarence and a new redneck Hank venison took over scrotations. But it was futile in the end, because even with a broken lonk they Big Bubba and Manchowdah were still able to revive themselves. While The Rednecks were recording "We are the Bomb" Big bubba broke down the door of their studio with his afro and took the rednecks by suprise. You could hear Clarence scream "Oh god they're here!" And even Cleetus, a War hardened veteran of Murica yell "What're you doing here you fatass negro" before being shot in the head and killed. Clarence however, was shot in the leg and taken captive. His current whereabouts are unknown.